Mixel High (Transcript)
Let's start with The original version! ON THE LOVE RUN Nurp: I love Meltus. I wanna kiss him and crud. Meltus: So do i. Nurp: Kiss me bad boy....(meltus wakes up) Nurp: Why Were You French kissing the pillow again? (Intro, Which is a spoof of 50 shades of grey) (We cut to mixel high) Meltus: I just kissed nurp when i was dreaming. All Mixels except nurp and meltus: Yawn. Flamzer: YA MURP MONKEY! Niksput: Calm down, crustacean pants who is a roamer. (BA DUM TSS) (We pan to Tapsy) Tapsy: Should ever believe. Hmph. (we cut to nurp, meltus, flamzer, niksput, and globert playing monoply.) Niksput: Alright dudes, You all will kiss those assets goodbye. (the rest gasp) Flamzer: WHAT?!? Globert: WELL YOU KNOW CAVE RAVES BTW, AND YOU WOULD NOT SEE MY ASS KISSED!!! Niksput: Calm down, mr. caver raver. (BA DUM TSS) Tapsy: Should ever believe, again. Globert: WELL YOU MUST SEE IF WE STEAL YOUR SOULS AND EAT YOUR ENTRAILS, LITTLE BITCH! (Shoots niksput some glow dust) Niksput: You got me, Loser!! (Shoots some more on his mouth. Slow Motion Occurs) Flamzer: Why are we in slow motion anyways? Should it be back to normal? (normal motion occurs) Thank you. Wow! That's a lot of root beer! (we cut to Niksput, sitting alone. Burnard comes in) Burnard: You look lonely. Niksput: Wow. Burnard: Take this. Niksput: What is this? Burnard: Good ol Nothing. Niksput: Well, it's stronger than a Bullet. I'll try it out, then. Burnard: Alright! (Long awkward silence when niksput was frozen. You can hear crickets chirping.) Burnard: Niksput? Niksput: I....Can't...Feel...Anything.... Burnard: Oh, schnixel. (Everything changed color.) meltus globert and nurp then walk in Meltus: Wow, Niksput just did Root beer, Bottle, Act frozen, and i don't know!! Nurp: Note to self. Stick to weed. Niksput: WHY AM I SEEING SO MANY COLORS? Nurp: I WANT SOME! (freezes, but no silence) Burnard: Ooohhhkay.... Globert: Oh god. OH GOD. OH GOD! OHHHH GAAAWD!!!! Meltus: AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!! THIS IS CRAZY! (later, after the trip ended, nurp woke up) Nurp: uuhhhhhh, What happened? Meltus: You did do anything bag. Nurp: Waiiit, I, did? Meltus: WELL LET'S DON'T TRY IT AGAIN! Nurp: who would even bring root beer to school i cant remember it's all pretty blurry after burnard GASP Meltus and Nurp: burnard Dribbal runs in Dribbal: GUYS! Meltus: whats wrong dribbal Dribbal: look at all these rumors online about you too there calling you guys nurptus Nurp: killer maybe some good ol mixing 101 will get my mind off this nurptus thing nurp walks out Meltus: shes hot when shes about studying Dribbal: wait your not seriously suges- ew Holy mix dude thats gross thats just-no i'm outa here Meltus: bye Dribbal wait actually i'm late for mixing 101 oh My Mixels i am gonna get another F- Tapsy: Hold it. Thanks. Mixing 101 we then cut to them at mixing 101 where flain is the teacher Mr. Flain: now can anyone tell me how to mix Nurp raises his hand Nurp: with a cubit and a cubit is a square box thing with the colors of the tribe you represent and when two mixels of the different tribe touch the cubit they fuse making a mix Mr. Flain: very good Nurp now can anyone tell me how to max the door opens and meltus runs in Meltus: sorry i'm late Mr. Flain: meltus look just because im an infernite and your an infernite that isn't an exscusse now take a seat next to Nurp we were just about too learn how to max we then fade out to meltus and nurp leaving the school Meltus: so crazy day right Nurp: yeah hey you think burnard was ever caught Meltus: yep they look over too burnard being shoved in a police car by officer rokitt Meltus: hey why do you think niksput was so sad Nurp: i don't no i mean it's not like my grandpa died i mean i think they would have told me we then cut too niksput in his bedroom at home with a tear going down his face and he's looking at a poster of naut Niksput: Naut is dead. Burnard: Gotcha Mr. Tiny Stiny! Niksput: I THOUGHT YOU WERE ARRESTED! Burnard: Turned out i was free from jail early and your going too be my little tylenolic toy for the next month so get comfortable He grabs niksput out of the shadows but its just a doll burnard then looks out the window too see niksput running away and meltus and nurp have been whatching everything. Niksput: Get the hell outta here! Nurp: YEAH! Meltus: AGREED WITH HER (part 2 continues in the 2nd episode) What's next? Pikansanok Chibi version! ON THE DEATH RUN Nurp: no... no! Meltus: TIME TO DIE!!! Nurp: (Screams) (Meltus wakes up) Nurp: Why were you trying to kill the pillow again? (Intro, which is a spoof of Scissorsloid) (we cut to mixel high) Meltus: I just tried to kill Nurp when I was dreaming. All Mixels except nurp and meltus: (Now shocked cuz of the incident) Flamzer: YOU MURP MONKEY! Niksput: Calm down, crustacean pants who is a roamer. (BA DUM TSS) (we pan to tapsy) Tapsy: Should ever believe. Hmph. (we cut to nurp, meltus, flamzer, niksput, and globert playing monoply.) Niksput: Alright dudes, IT'S TIME TO DIE!! (the rest gasp) Flamzer: WHAT?!? Globert: WELL YOU KNOW CAVE RAVES BTW, AND YOU WOULD NOT TRY TO KILL ME!!! Niksput: Calm down, Mr. caver raver. (BA DUM TSS) Tapsy: Should ever believe, again. Globert: WELL YOU MUST SEE IF WE STEAL YOUR SOULS AND EAT YOUR ENTRAILS, DUMMY! (Shoots niksput some glow dust) Niksput: You got me, Loser!! (Shoots some more on his mouth. Slow Motion Occurs) Flamzer: Why are we in slow motion anyways? Should it be back to normal? (normal motion occurs) Thank you. Wow! That's a lot of damage! (we cut to Niksput, sitting alone. Burnard comes in) Burnard: You look lonely. Niksput: Wow. Burnard: Take this. Niksput: What is this? Burnard: Good ol Nothing. Niksput: Well, it's stronger than a Bullet. I'll try it out, then. Burnard: Alright! (Long awkward silence when niksput was frozen. You can hear crickets chirping.) Burnard: Niksput? Niksput: I....Can't...Feel...Anything.... Burnard: Oh, yandere meme. (Everything changed color.) meltus globert and nurp then walk in Meltus: Wow, Niksput just did damage, knife, Act frozen, and i don't know!! Nurp: Note to self. Stick to knifes. Niksput: WHY AM I SEEING SO MANY COLORS? Nurp: I WANT SOME! (freezes, but no silence) Burnard: Ooohhhkay.... Globert: Oh god. OH GOD. OH GOD! OHHHH GAAAWD!!!! Meltus: AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!! THIS IS CRAZY! (later, after the trip ended, nurp woke up) Nurp: uuhhhhhh, What happened? Meltus: You did do anything bag. Nurp: Waiiit, I, did? Meltus: WELL LET'S DON'T TRY IT AGAIN! Nurp: who would even bring a suicide shot to school i cant remember it's all pretty blurry after burnard GASP Meltus and Nurp: burnard Dribbal runs in Dribbal: GUYS! Meltus: whats wrong dribbal Dribbal: look at all these rumors online about you too there calling you guys nurptus Nurp: killer maybe some good ol mixing 101 will get my mind off this nurptus thing nurp walks out Meltus: He's a yandere too... Dribbal: wait your not seriously suges- ew Holy mix dude thats gross thats just-no i'm outa here Meltus: bye Dribbal wait actually i'm late for mixing 101 oh My Mixels i am gonna get another meme- Tapsy: Hold it. Thanks. Mixing 101 we then cut to them at mixing 101 where a random teacher is present The teacher: now can anyone tell me how to mix Nurp raises his hand Nurp: with a cubit and a cubit is a square box thing with the colors of the tribe you represent and when two mixels of the different tribe touch the cubit they fuse making a mix The teacher: very good Nurp now can anyone tell me how to max the door opens and meltus runs in Meltus: sorry i'm late The teacher: Meltus look just because Flain's an infernite and you're an infernite that isn't an excuse now take a seat next to Nurp we were just about too learn how to max we then fade out to meltus and nurp leaving the school Meltus: so crazy day right Nurp: yeah hey you think burnard was ever caught Meltus: yep they look over too burnard being shoved in a police car by officer rokit Meltus: hey why do you think niksput was so sad Nurp: i don't know i mean it's not like my grandpa died i mean i think they would have told me we then cut too niksput in his bedroom at home with a tear going down his face and he's looking at a poster of naut Niksput: Naut is dead. Burnard: Gotcha Mr. Tiny Stiny! Niksput: I THOUGHT YOU WERE ARRESTED! Burnard: Turned out i was free from jail early and you're going to be my little tylenolic toy for the next month so get comfortable He grabs niksput out of the shadows but its just a doll burnard then looks out the window too see niksput running away and meltus and nurp have been whatching everything. Niksput: Get the Mr. Men Show outta here! Nurp: YEAH! Meltus: AGREED WITH HIM (part 2 continues in the 2nd episode) Category:Fanon